Tame the Fire
by LimeDroplet
Summary: (AU/M) Roxas was a college student who enjoyed his life freely; alcohol, drugs and one-night-stands being the lifestyle he'd chosen. With his best friend Oxana by his side he enjoys what it really means to be a student and gets in all sorts of ordeals, one of them tossing a certain annoying, tall redhead into his life and messing the balance he had formed around himself for good...
1. 1: Prologue & the Dumpage

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH or anything associated with it. I just write out the things my imagination forms to please me and possibly others as well. Oxana and other OC that might pop in every now and then are mine though, keep your crusty hands off of her, thankies!**

 _ALSO: This story contains strong language, smut, drug/alcohol abuse and violence etc- basically just about anything and everything that might get your panties in a bunch._  
 _So if you are easy to feel squeamish or don't enjoy thinking about such subjects, go find yourself some nice fluff to read. This is definitely not going to be your cup of tea._

 _So, now that we got that out of the way, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Tame my Fire!_

* * *

Who was this tall, slender fuckboy that looked like he belonged in a rave instead of a house party and why was he staring at him with his bright green, piercing eyes? It wasn't something the boy was used to, people actually noticing his existence in a crowd. He usually tried to keep himself as invisible as possible if he didn't see someone who peaked his interest; always dressing in ordinary jeans and t-shirts accompanied by a pair of ragged looking converse like most of the people his age, sticking to his introvert life.

Roxas tended to only talking to people when he was either stoned or drunk, both of which did happen quite often but not enough for him to constantly be swarmed by a crowd of people. Yet somehow in this party full of way more interesting people he ever could be, the eyes just wouldn't leave his figure, even when he turned away or went to get another drink from the keg. The petite blonde was definitely not used to this feeling, he was the one who hunted people, yet now this redhead was staring him down and almost crippling him with the intensity. Staring, staring like it was piercing straight through Roxas' skin and into his dark, tainted soul.

* * *

 _Remember to stop by the house and feed the cat.  
Thanks again sweetie, call you when we get back!  
Love, Mom_

Roxas let out a groggy sound as he buried his face back into his pillow after reading the text that had woken him from his hangover-induced slumber. He rolled slowly onto his side, pressing his phone against his pale chest, taking a slow yet deep breath before opening his eyes to see who he had woken up next to this time. He tried not to exhale too loudly as he studied the sleeping freshman next to him, not being able to even recall his name.

He shuddered at the thought of all the jelly shots he had downed mere hours ago, feeling a familiar thud in the back of his head as he slowly slipped out of his bed and grabbed his boxers off the floor, hopping on one foot after the other as he pulled them on while making his way to his desk and flopping into the chair and flipping the switch of his coffee machine he kept next to his computer. Living in a student flat wasn't really that elegant, but it sure beat staying at home where his parents would see and judge everything he did with his life.

Taking another glance of the calm-looking kid in his bed, rolling his eyes before grinning and quietly opening his desk drawer, pulling out a pocket knife and slicing a mark on the edge of the wooden surface to accompany the other similar ones already present.

"Yet another freshman has fallen." He mumbled to himself as he stretched his arms up towards the ceiling, popped a few Tylenol in his mouth and tousled his hair as he swallowed them, cringing afterwards.

A sudden stir from the bed caught his attention as the very naked freshman woke up and started to smile immediately as his consciousness came out of dreamland.

"Do I smell coffee?" The boy said, Roxas blinking a few times as he tried to add a name from the night before to the voice he was hearing but couldn't identify it.

"Yeah. Morning." he answered quietly as the blonde in his bed sat up, rubbing his face rather cutely before opening his eyes, his smile only widening when he saw Roxas.

"Good morning. The party last night was great, I had a lot of fun with you." the John Doe said with an almost shy smile and a blush creeping over his cheeks.

Yeah, clearly they had had fun alright. Roxas had made a quick mental note of the practically empty bottle of lube at the foot of the bed and the empty beer cans tossed around the room. It was quite obvious the partying didn't end when they left the actual venue; they had moved the party back to his room when the real ordeal had ended or jumped out in the middle of it because Roxas had been sure he'd be getting ass from the kid.

Either way, they had clearly had fun and the nameless must have a sore ass and an orifice or two full of cum. Roxas scoffed and rolled his eyes at the other's remark with a little smile, nodding as he pulled two mugs from his other drawer, pouring some coffee in both before making his way back to the bed and offering the second mug to the drowsy-looking teen.

"Yeah, it was great. Look, I'm sorry to be a buzzkill but I have to get to class, so I'm gonna run. You can use all the time you need, thanks for the great night." He could see how the boy's smile faded and his eyebrows furrowed as Roxas stood up, ruffled the soft bedhair the other was sporting and gave him a quick kiss before turning to the door almost naked and a coffee mug in hand grabbing a seemingly full, black backpack from the door on his way and quickly disappearing through the door and into the hallways.

The freshman was left frowning in the messy dorm room, clutching onto the warm mug he had been presented with without knowledge of which building he was at or if Roxas was going to call him like he had promised the night before or not.

Roxas was definitely not going to call. He downed his coffee on the way to the lower-floor bathroom, pulling out a fresh t-shirt and forcing his head through the collar as he hopped down the stairs. During his first year at school, he had formed a system which he called "the dumpage." It consisted of always bringing the so-called victim to his own room where he had preemptively packed fresh clothes, his school supplies and a granola bar into, freshening up in the bathroom one floor down from his own so the booty wouldn't happen to come in after him by chance and then going to class like nothing ever happened.

This was the rinse and repeat process Roxas had been doing since he had accidentally pulled it once his freshman year and it had worked like a charm. No one was ever sad or mad, no fights or strings attached. Sometimes he would run into an old hook-up at a party and they might end up banging yet again, but a worry of someone wanting to settle down had never risen up.

Roxas loved it so much, the college life. As he made his way to class, he rubbed the last of the night before out of his eyes and glanced up at the sky with a little grin. He was already thinking about the next party and what it would bring, maybe yet another wedge into the side of his desk? His grin widened as he shook his head at the thought. He'd been playing the freshman game for quite some time now; He'd go to all the new events, getting either drunk or high and hitting on a different freshman every time. It was quite a fun little activity he had formed himself.

* * *

Making his way to his first class of the day he laughed internally at every girl and guy walking past him that looked like they were either hit by a truck or had the roughest of parties last night. Some carried heels in their hand, walking barefoot and some hid their faces under their large hoods, clearly afraid of the sunlight and the burning effect it had on their post-drunken soul.

Roxas had never missed a single class himself while partying like the animal he was. As much as he loved the life he was living, his parents would force him to move home as soon as his grades started dropping. Maintaining his studies with absolute accuracy was imperative for him to be able to live the way he did and keep the lifestyle he had built himself.

"Yo, bitchmonkey!" A sudden yell erupted from the sea of students rushing around the main campus as Roxas found himself nearing the building he was to go into, and he snapped out of his thoughts and looked around for the source of the familiar pet name he had got himself stuck with. Not surprisingly, he saw the familiar messy bun of pastel blue hair bouncing towards him, towering over most of the students as the tall girl made her way through the slimming crowd and soon she popped in front of him, eyeing his figure from head to toe before rolling her eyes.

"Hey Slenderman." he retorted, answering with a snort and a raise of a brow at her expression and the examination she was proceeding with on his figure just as the other opened her crimson red -painted mouth.

"Another score on the board last night?" The taller asked, towering over him with her hands on her slim hips and a mock-stern look on her face. When Roxas nodded and started grinning widely with a little wiggle of his brows, she burst into laughter.

"I seriously don't know how the fuck you keep pulling one night after another, it's been two weeks in a row now hasn't it!" She exclaimed and punched the blonde boy on the shoulder, leaving him laughing and rubbing the spot that was definitely going to bruise.

"Oh please, I did take last Sunday off, Oxana. I am not a machine, you know."

"You make it sound like it's your job or something." Oxana rolled her eyes and lifted her fist to punch him again, Roxas quickly jumping a pace back to avoid the deathly blows of the real-life Slenderman. He didn't have many real friends, but Oxana and him had gotten to know each other in high school and somehow she had stuck around, even though he hadn't really made much effort for a friendship with the tall, yellow-eyed girl.

They had somehow ended up making out in a party once around the end of their second year of high school and had practically been inseparable ever since, secretly running off to get mashed in the woods with whatever they got their hands on; weed, shrooms, alcohol and the occasional whiff of cocaine they had gotten their hands on by a chance. They had basically been in some sort of a relationship ever since that essential hookup, still getting together from time to time when either had a dry spell but had never formed any type of feelings for each other.

Roxas hadn't had sex with another girl than her in years now, his focus had been boys even before the two met. There was just something special about her, maybe it was her insane sex drive and the fact that when she got high she would suck him off over and over for hours on end, or that she loved it when he rammed it in her ass from behind and choked her with his belt simultaneously, the belt being for the fact he wouldn't reach her neck without it, she was that tall. Probably around 6.2″ if Roxas had to estimate.

He'd never asked her actual height, because every time the subject came up, she'd tease him hours on end for being the short little prick he was. Another reason Roxas loved to hang around with Oxana the Slenderman was that they never went for the same guys, they barely ever even went to the same parties if they didn't plan it beforehand. They were in completely different crowds even with their striking similarities, Roxas being the introverted nymphomaniac he was while Oxana instead was an ass-shaking, rave-going social butterfly with zero understanding of personal space and a lack of any sort of filter in the things she said out loud. Polar opposites yet kindred spirits - Maybe the saying of opposites attracting was the base of all that was holy.

After silently judging Roxas for a short moment, mostly because she was jealous of his pulling game, the blue haired maiden grabbed Roxas by the arm and started tugging him into the school building because the class was already about to start and they both hated being late or skipping in any scenario. Even if they lost their heads they'd both be sitting in that back row, heads under their arms just to participate.

"Eat your granola dude, we need to run up those stairs like there was a pack of poltergeist behind us trying to stick their ghost dicks in our asses." she grumbled as she practically dragged him up the concrete stairs and pushed the door open with her elbow, the boy quickly following her advice and devouring the bar in his pocket before they got to the stairs and printed up and into advanced math where they were supposed to be.

"Don't act like you wouldn't like the idea of that." Roxas laughed, earning a punch on his ribs as they ran, wincing a little from the impact of her hard knuckles against his torso.

"Likewise, my sex-addicted friend, likewise." the girl muttered in response, the blonde not knowing what to answer to that, actually going speechless with the surprise of not immediately wanting to deny it. Maybe he would like it? He had never tried, always being the more dominant one and loving every moment of it. The thought made him feel irritated yet he couldn't stop thinking about it all through class, wondering if he'd ever trust anyone so much, to actually surrender and offer himself so fully to another person.

* * *

 _Welcome to my first KH fanfic, I hope you enjoyed the little sneak peek into the future and the first chapter of Tame the Fire!_  
 _Please favorite and keep posted, there is much, much more to come and events to happen._  
 _Review and talk to me as well, I'd love to hear your opinions and what you think is going on or might happen, I'd love to hear your thoughts as well._  
 _Until next time, toodles! *inserts hearts like a little fuckboy*_

 _P.S like I warned in the beginning there is going to be A LOT of material that might be very inappropriate for children, sex, alcohol and drugs plus much, MUCH more, so if you are sensitive to such things I would suggest you kindly leave this fic now before I get too many angry comments about this matter. BUT if you are a sick, twisted motherfucker such as moi, please sit back and enjoy the twisted shit that is about to commence!_

 _P.P.S Also, my first language isn't English, so I apologize for any errors in grammar or spelling, I try my best to make this reading experience as pleasant for you as I can. Please be gentle with me. Unless it is in bed, then choke me like you mean it-_


	2. 2: Oxana and The Blood

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH or anything associated with it. I just write out the things my imagination forms to please me and possibly others as well.**

 _ALSO: This story contains strong language, smut, drug/alcohol abuse and violence etc._

* * *

The class went by quickly as Roxas idly took notes while wondering about the other, more intimate side of sex life he had never experienced for himself when suddenly he heard a loud whack followed by a string or profanities and a pain in the back of his head as he got yet again molested by the pastel-headed monster he called his best friend.

"Aye, bitchmonkey were you even listening to us?" she snarled and Roxas turned around to notice that there was not only her but two others standing behind him, looking amused at the pained expression on Roxas' face, indicating they were all sadistic in nature, which seemed to go with all of Oxana's friends. The class had ended without him noticing and the three had been staying behind, apparently talking about something that was supposed to include him as well.

One of the people was a familiar face that Roxas had seem multiple times before, dark hair cascading down to her shoulders, her face gorgeous in an almost child-like manner, her dark, long lashes shading the vibrant blueness of her eyes. Xion was quite an unique sight even like this, without her excessive nighttime rave -makeup. Most of the guys around school drooled over her, but she never went out with any of them for some unknown reason. Roxas had never heard of her leaving a party with anyone either which would have been the hottest gossip of all of the lands if it ever were to happen.

The surprise on Roxas' face was evident when he turned his eyes to the new face he hadn't seen before, his eyes widening a little as he realized this girl was basically a carbon copy of Xion, the flip side of the coin. Where Xion was dark, this girl was bright as the sun, her skin almost white, hair flowing even longer than the black version's beside her. There were some differences in their appearances for sure, but Roxas was sure they were twins or even better, clones that had been manufactured in some sort of a facility to break the hearts of any man that laid eyes on them.

"We were wondering if you wanted to come to our club house tonight for a little party time, you dumb piece of useless shit." Oxana exclaimed loudly, lifting the book in her hands and making Roxas immediately respond by jumping up, grabbing his own book and slamming it against her arm, making her drop it. The two angels watched the scene with a loud laugh leaving both their lips, the sound seeming like it was from the heavens- at least in Roxas' ears.

A party with these three? Roxas started grinning widely at the thought, immediately starting to wonder if the guys at the party would be anything like these three, because if that was the case he would definitely be finding yet another tick to carve onto the side of his desk. He deliberated for a moment before nodding and tucking his book under his arm. "Sure, I mean, I was going to find something tonight anyway, might as well go with you guys."

Oxana chuckled at the eagerness the boy was emanating and nodded, grabbing Xion's hand and pulling her to the door of the classroom. "See you at seven at mine then, be late and I will let you taste my math book again." she chimed and winked over her shoulder at him as they left, leaving the unknown mystery blonde alone in the room with Roxas who now turned his eyes back to her curiously.

"Naminé." She said quietly, offering her hand to the boy who shared most of her colors apart from the purple highlights in his hair. He gave her an awkward smile and took the hand, shaking it loosely and giving her his own name. God he hated meeting new people like this, not being introduced by anyone. He never knew how to converse with people, maybe one of the reasons why he kept to himself.

After an awkward moment of shared shuffling to find words to say, the girl smiled the most beautiful smile Roxas had seen in a long time. "I suppose I will see you later then, Roxas." She chirped and Roxas nodded and walked to the door with her, waving goodbye as she started walking down the hall. It was the same way he wanted to go, which made the boy cringe internally and decide to go the other way while waving sloppily to her as they parted ways.

* * *

Roxas only had one other class that day before he was ready to concentrate the rest of the day on his upcoming, much more important affairs than something as trivial as education. He patted down his pockets as he walked to his dorm, finding a little pouch of cocaine that had been left over from a former party. He shuddered at the thought of having to see his dealer again soon, he was probably one of the scariest people he had ever come across in his life, which said a lot when you took in consideration the crowds he had been hanging around in his later high school years.

He licked his finger and dipped it in the bag, rubbing the white substance on his gums quickly before sucking his finger clean, smacking his lips afterwards. He was certain the upcoming night was going to be epic and he was going to prepare accordingly, starting from that very moment.

Stopping in front of his door he took a deep breath and held it in as he pressed his ear against the door, making sure it was silent inside before he creaked the door open and stuck his head in, exhaling only after he saw it was empty, his bed neatly made and cans piled into a stack next to the table. He dropped his bag in the spot it belonged in and walked to the bed, noticing a little note on top of the bed sheets.

 _Thanks again for the night,_  
 _it was bomb. Call me sometime?_  
 _\- Dem_

"At least I know the name now." Roxas laughed at himself as he crumpled the paper into a ball and tossed it into the trash like a basketball player. he threw his arms in the air and cheered to himself as he made the shot, a cackle escaping his throat. The effects of the drug was already kicking in and he was feeling more than awesome. He grabbed the little baggy and took another hit before stripping out of his clothes and falling onto the bed on his back, sighing in content.

He glanced at the clock and grinned widely as his eyes strayed off the digits and down his body, briefly admiring himself before wrapping his fingers around his slowly awakening cock, giving it a few tugs before properly starting to stroke himself, his eyes falling shut again. "Just a quick toss." he thought as he let himself relax, the drugs affecting his body in a way that made things feel even better than without.

It didn't take long before Roxas' breathing was heavy and labored, his back arching as he stroke himself, twisting his wrist a little with each move just the way he knew his body loved it. His heels dug into the sheets underneath him and his head tilted and pushed back into his pillows as he let out a loud grunt, climaxing onto his stomach, shaking for a moment before sitting up and stretching with a soft yawn. There was nothing better than some coke and an afternoon wank. Some people had a pre-party with beer and music. This was Roxas' version.

After showering and dressing into a pair of white-washed and ripped skinny jeans accompanied by a black t-shirt, Roxas planted himself in front of his mirror. He ruffled up his damp hair and fixed his necklace so that the shuriken-shaped pendant was between his collarbones, nodding in approval when he was content with the way he looked.

He didn't really think he was the most gorgeous thing on this planet, especially compared to Oxana and those friends of hers he'd met before, but he sure didn't think he wasn't attractive. His bright blue eyes looked darker than usual because of the cocaine dilating his pupils, but still he was quite an eye-pleasing kid with his ashy-blonde and purple hair, kissable plump lips and fair skin.

"Not half-bad." he muttered to himself before glancing at the time and gasping as he realized just how late it already was. He was supposed to be meeting Oxana, Naminé and Xion in 20 minutes, he had been idling for hours, basking in a case of post-orgasmic euphoria added to a coke-high.

Yanking a tall bottle of vodka from his stash inside the frame of his table he quickly checked himself once more before running out the door, hoping Oxana still had some weed at hers, she'd been bragging about getting a nice baggy of a strain called The Blood, which was supposed to be the best thing he'd ever smoked in his entire life. They'd see soon enough. If all else failed, he had his coke and vodka and he'd be smashed in no time.

* * *

It took him about 15 minutes for him to get to the other side of campus where Oxana was living in a large, multiple-storey house that had a massive yard both front and back, the Greek letters "Eta Nu" decorating the front of the building with their golden glory. Roxas noticed quite many people running around on the side of the building, setting up some sort of tables and tapping kegs for what seemed to be turning into a massive beer pong area for the night.

"Rox! Drag your ass up here babe!" Roxas looked up and noticed a few people up on one of the balconies smoking, most probably either Oxana's or Xion's, since their rooms were next to each other.

Roxas jogged up to the second floor and lifted the bottle as a greeting, grinning a little. "Refreshments for the fair maidens." he mused and earned smiles from the two and a giggle from the blonde pixie he hadn't noticed from the yard, who was sitting on the balcony floor with her hands wrapped around a bright yellow bong. Damn, she even knew how to party, Roxas was clearly in nice company tonight.

"I knew I could count on you, you're on time too, as always." Oxana glided into the room with her lit cigarette in one and a red plastic cup in another hand, giving the shorter a quick hug. She always turned a full 180 from being a loud violent asshole towards Roxas when sober into a lovely sweetheart when she started drinking.

Roxas looked around the room as he opened the bottle, taking a swig. "So, what exactly is going on here tonight? Eta Nu having a sorority party?"

"Not exactly, I mean yes Eta Nu is partying but so is Lambda Tau Tau and Omicron Phi. We are having a full-blown sor-frat extravaganza!" Oxana was grinning widely and jittered a little in her heels, looking at the other two girls behind her as she stumped her fag into an ashtray on her bed.

"Lambda girls have been flooding from everywhere today, they took over the hot tub in the back ages ago." Naminé said with a little pout before going back for her bong.

"Ah, the Tau guys are coming? Shit, I made the right choice to come here today. Thanks Ox." Roxas chuckled and took another swig before offering the bottle to Oxana who gladly took it and poured some in the already odd-looking mixture in her mug before giving the bottle forward to Xion who had just tossed her cigarette butt down to the yard and obliged, taking a long choke out of the bottle.

Cringing a little from the vile taste, she practically bounced into the room and put the bottle back into Roxas' hand before starting to twirl in front of the mirror, checking out her outfit and fixing the fabric and her hair in the process.

Xion was wearing a light green halterneck dress, shorter than it really needed to be but Roxas would definitely not complain. It barely covered her tight little ass and he was sure that if she happened to drop anything and lift it up today, anyone behind her would get the nicest of views of her underwear or even the lack of such thing. Complimenting the simple yet sexy outfit Xion had put on a pair of jet black wedge booties. She had braided the left side of her hair so that it looked like it had been shaven, the rest of the dark lock slightly curved in their natural way. She looked gorgeous and there was no denying it.

Roxas pried his eyes off of her as she went to join Naminé, who had abandoned her bong and was now sitting on the edge of the balcony, swaying her legs as she scream-talked with someone down at the beer pong area. Instead his eyes found his long-time friend and he started smiling as he silently took in her tall, lean form and yet again wondering about the color of her eyes and where she had gotten them. Those yellow orbs were like large balls of thunder that saw into people's inner thoughts, her makeup always complimenting her looks in a way Roxas was sure he'd never be able to pull of if he wore makeup.

Ox was wearing a pair of light green shorts with white lace stockings underneath, her lengthy legs looking amazing all the way down to a pair of beige gladiator sandals. For a top she had chosen a simple white bandeau, exposing most of her torso, her navel sparkling in the light as it hit the little diamond piercing on her.

Oxana poked her friend lightly on the forehead as she sat down next to him, crossing her legs and tapping him on the knee, offering him her weird concoction. "What'chu thinking of?" She hummed.

Roxas smiled and tentatively took a sip from her mug, shuddering. She had most about everything mixed together in that mug and it tasted like complete shit. This girl was even worse of an alcoholic than he was. "Oh nothing. Was just deliberating whether to get drunk out of my mind or high like a skyscraper tonight."

His answer earned a grin from Oxana, who rustled through the bag on her bed for a moment before pulling out a silver case and opening it, revealing two rows of joints, one half with red tip papers, the other with yellow.

"The yellows make you chill and does miracles to the effects of alcohol. The reds on the other hand make you uplifted and aroused. Knock yourself out." she tucked the case in his back pocket with some difficulties thanks to the fact he was sitting down, giving his ass a little squeeze in the process.

Roxas thanked her with a little pinch of the cheek and pouring some more vodka in her mug before giving it back to her, sipping it a bit before looking confused as a shook-looking Naminé stumbled out of the balcony towards Oxana. "The red one was The Blood? Oh shit, oh fuck-" she huffed loudly and ruffled her hair a little, clearly worried about the outcome of the evening. Roxas wished he could help, but he wasn't that good with people so he didn't know what to do in any type of situations.

Instead of trying to help the panicking kid and letting the three figure it out on their own, he pulled out the case Oxana had given him and grabbed one of the yellows, lighting it quickly and closing his eyes to relax and enjoy the ride the stuff was going to take him on.

* * *

 _Here is a second chapter for you, I hope you like it! Things are slowly progressing, a party is about to commence!_  
 _Who knows what's going to happen there, huehue~ You have to wait a bit to see, but there will soon be more to_  
 _tickle your pickle. Review and and tell me what you think. Smooches!_


	3. 3: Lambda's Finest

**Disclaimer: I do not own KH or anything associated with it. I just write out the things my imagination forms to please me, and possibly others as well. _  
_**

 _ALSO: This story contains strong language, smut, drug/alcohol abuse and violence etc._

* * *

Music was blaring, someone had put on Jimi Hendrix's Purple Haze and Roxas was very much appreciating the song choice, already getting tired of the EDM and trance that had been tossed around for more than two hours already. It was only around 10pm and people were already around in such density it was difficult to move around the main halls of the sorority house. The night was young yet there were already people passing out around the sofas in little nooks and corners and on the side of the stairs.

Roxas had lost sight of Ox and her girls earlier and was now skimming through the crowd with his vodka in one hand, a plastic cup of whiskey in the other. There was quite the selection in the kitchen to choose your drink of choice from and kegs scattered around into every room. Three frats pooling together to have a giant party, their budget must have been insane.

Noticing a wild-eyed brunette sitting in the corner squeezing a bong between his scrawny looking thighs, enjoying the sweet substance of his own, Roxas went and sat next to him, pulling out one of the Lemon Haze joints from his case and lighting it up, smoking it quietly as he side-eyed the kid. Long brown hair formed tall spikes to frame his face, pointing quite all over the place like he hadn't looked in the mirror in a while. He was closing his eyes every time he held his breath and opening them as he exhaled, the smoke cascading up towards the upstairs.

"Wanna taste?" the kid suddenly asked, holding his palm on top of the opening of the bong as he offered it towards Roxas, his blue eyes smiling a little, the whites as red as the shirt he was wearing. Roxas shrugged and offered his own spliff to the kid before grabbing the bong and taking a hit, coughing a little as he exhaled, the taste surprising him. It tasted like lemon soap, what an odd thing for marijuana to be tasting like.

"Weird shit man." he chuckled as they switched back and the kid nodded in agreement.

"I got this from my roommate. I suppose he didn't like it too much so yeah. Beggars can't be choosers. I'm Sora, by the way." the brunette offered his hand and Roxas gave it a light shake before leaning back and gazing up at the ceiling as he smoked his blunt.

"The name's Roxas. Great party, yeah?" he hummed and watched the smoke form soft swirls in the room as it slowly faded away.

The brunette grinned widely, swaying side to side as he hugged his knees, the bong stuck tightly between them. "Oh yeah, it's totally bomb! I saw a naked chick streaking through the backyard earlier!" A blush spread over his cheeks and it made Roxas chuckle.

They sat there quietly for a while as Roxas finished his joint, not really knowing what else to say. He wasn't really much of the social type after all. He tossed one of The Bloods to the kid before standing up and trotting off, finding his way outside to the side of the building, watching shirtless guys and girls with only their underwear on; playing strip beer pong, laughing as one of the ladies ended up having to take off her bra as she lost yet again, her tits bouncing in the evening light as she rearranged and filled her cups again.

As he stood there, one leg bent so his sole was resting against the wall just like his back was; his mind was racing and whole body turning warm and tingly thanks to the smokes from earlier. He enjoyed his drink listening to the commotion all around, filling the mug up with vodka when the whiskey ran out as he suddenly noticed someone staring at him from across the yard.

The eyes were strikingly green even in the dim light and from so far away. Roxas raised a brow at the tall guy and without any sort of indication the guy was going to stop, he just decided to ignore it and concentrate on the games in front of him again.

After a while a familiar brunette waddled down the few steps from the patio and nudged Roxas' shoulder, his eyes shimmering with excitement. "Wanna play pong with me? A table just opened back there."

Roxas glanced at the green gaze that was still stuck on him before smiling nonchalantly at Sora and nodding in agreement. Sure, why not a game or two? It's not like he didn't know how to play or anything. They set up at a table next to the now naked girl who was still going even though she'd lost all her clothes, the guys playing against her now pretty much losing their concentration every time they tried to throw which gave her an advantage, and she was actually starting to win.

* * *

The ball pinged against the edge of a red cup and rolled onto the grass, earning a groan of annoyance from the lightweight brunette at the other side of the table. "Oh poop, I was so close man!" he exclaimed, tossing one of the empty mugs onto the ground in frustration.

Roxas picked up the ball and gave it a dunk in water before quickly whipping it into Sora's last mug, throwing his arms in the air in triumph. "Ayeee, slam dunk motherfucker!" he laughed and pumped his fists in the air a few times. He didn't know what exactly was in that stuff Sora had, but it was sure as hell making him feel hyper and awesome.

Sora groaned in defeat and downed the contents of the mug, shaking his head. "Damn you, Roxas. I owe you yet another spliff now, don't I." he yanked out his gear from his back pocket and started rolling one, trying to make it as thin as possible since he'd already lost most of his stuff to the blonde, who somehow seemed to be an expert in the game he almost never played.

"It's not my fault you suck you know." Roxas retorted and snatched the joint as soon as it was all rolled up and ready to go, lighting it as he looked around the yard. Most of the people had switched up or gotten gradually more naked or drunk- most actually both two. Roxas' eyes twitched a little when he noticed the gaze of those same bright green eyes from earlier in the evening again, now gazing from the table next to theirs, Roxas just now getting a clearer look at the guy, who had been harassing him with his eyes for quite a while now.

Who was this tall, slender fuckboy that looked like he belonged in a rave instead of a house party and why was he staring at him with his bright green, piercing eyes? He had little tattoos of black, upside down triangles under his eyes and his flaming red hair was combed back into a long ponytail that swayed in the air, the color almost matching the two cups in his hands that he held against his chest with his arms crossed over it. He was wearing all black and he was most probably as tall as Oxana from what Roxas could see.

The staring stranger was not paying much attention to the people playing at the table even though they were clearly his friends, commenting the game and nudging him every once in a while, to get a reaction, which he always gave but then went back to studying Roxas. Somehow it felt Roxas feel weirdly tense, but not in a bad way and more in a curious, intrigued manner. His eyes flashed with the curiosity he felt, and the redhead responded with the smallest of grins.

Roxas pried his eyes off the stranger after he realized he'd been staring and turned back to Sora, who was looking at his new-found friend with a confused look in his eyes, his blunt hanging from his lower lip a little.

"Oh, it's nothing." the blonde quickly answered and grabbed Sora's arm, dragging him away from the table and towards the back of the house where the hot tub was, dangling his quickly-emptying vodka bottle in the other hand, the unfinished joint between his fingers. Sora's confused look didn't vanish, but he shrugged and followed with a mugful of beer in hand, humming quietly to himself.

Roxas had no idea who this guy was and why he was staring, but he didn't really want to find out either. Something about this guy seemed odd, he couldn't quite place it and it made him furrow his brows in thought. Why was he staring like that? Roxas couldn't understand, if he stared at someone and they looked at him he went to talk to them, because he'd been staring for one reason only: wanting to get laid. But this guy wasn't coming to talk at all, just watching.

"What a stalker, really." he thought to himself and stood to watch Sora run into the hot tub to enjoy his life, smiling a little. Maybe he'd stick around this one. Seemed like a nice, harmless little guy.

* * *

"Where have you been all night, my sweet, silly bitchmonkey?" Oxana whined, her arms wrapping around Roxas' shoulders from behind. The girls had appeared from thin air, perhaps from the wooded area behind the hot tub, that Roxas and Sora had been inhabiting for the last half an hour, laughing at the stupid things the other three people in had been talking about as they soaked in the warm water.

"You're the ones who disappeared, asswipe Don't act like you tried to search for me or anything." Roxas retorted, looking at the tall girl over his shoulder, brows twitching at the sight he got. Oxana had changed her makeup during the time he'd been hitting it off with the little boy, now wearing a streak of sparkling, silver highlighter over her cheekbones and long dark wings both on her top and bottom lids. Roxas had no idea why, but he loved her style nonetheless.

The other girls had had a makeover as well, both wearing similar, dark makeup that Oxana was sporting, Xion looking rather normal, as this was the rave-makeup she was wearing quite often, when Roxas saw them. Naminé however, looked different than the other two. She wasn't wearing black stipes, but instead they were bright silver, her entire face almost shining in the soft light of the evening. It seemed she wasn't as "alternative" as the other two were. It suited her very well, Roxas thought.

"We were just hanging out with some of the Lambda peeps back there." she motioned nonchalantly towards the woods, and it confirmed Roxas' assumptions. Usually people ended up in the woods when they were either doing something overly illegal, or to have sex without people seeing. In this case, it had probably been a bit of both. He was about to ask if they had been with girls or guys, but realized that information wouldn't do him any good, since Oxana was a carnivore of the highest order.

His thoughts were interrupted by a mug getting shoved in his face and forcing him to take a large gulp before getting pulled back, a laugh of multiple voices filling the area around them. "Get out of that filthy bath, lets go have some fun!" Oxana cooed and spun around, wrapping her arms around her sidekicks of the night, hugging them and sobbing how much she loved them, the two tinier girls responding in a similar manner. Whatever they had been taking or doing, it had made them emotional and Roxas hated the emotional drunks.

Both Roxas and Sora climbed out of the tub and put on their clothes on, the dampness of their skin immediately making their shirts stick onto their bodies. It was alright though, Roxas thought, as they'd be getting sweaty soon enough as they went back inside anyway.

* * *

The crew made their way inside the Eta Nu sorority building, laughing and sharing drinks on the way. They were all rather buzzed on various substances that had entered their bodies that evening, and Oxana spilled, that they had been doing lines and shots off of the Lambda guys and vice versa, when they were in the woods, then going on about how Naminé and Xion were too sweet and little pussies, because they hadn't done lines with her and the guys, then proceeding to talk about how good it was that people had the courage to say no and how she admired them for that. It was a proper monologue and Roxas chuckled at Sora, who was secretly rolling his eyes the entire time.

As they entered the lower quarters of the house, Roxas could immediately feel the same piercing gaze he had felt in several occasions through the night and he automatically turned to look in the direction to meet the green eyes from across the room. The guy was perched up against a window sill, a large bottle of what seemed to be champagne in his hand. The stranger lifted the bottle in a cheer as Roxas looked at him and they shared a strange moment where they were nodding in recognition to each other and taking a swig, others around completely oblivious at this exchange.

"Who are them, by the way?" Roxas elbowed Oxana, who was still talking like her life depended on it, and she stopped midsentence to glance over, a little chuckle leaving her lips.

"Tau boys' top-class meat, the leaderboys of the first official mixed-gender frathouse. I've been in meetings with them quite often, planning this party was one of them." she responded and shook her head a little, looking down at the blonde next to her.

"I wouldn't mess with them if I was you, they are a bit out of your league, anyone's to be exact. They don't really mingle with anyone but each other. It's odd really, being the head of the planning committee and all." She continued on, talking about the party plans and so on, that they had been all joining in for, but Roxas' mind was already gone, and he now took a long look at the crowd that was actually around this redheaded stranger.

All the guys, six of them to be exact; they were all gorgeous in different ways. Every single one of them had something eye-catching about them, some having the fittest bodies accompanied by a handsome, masculine face, others having significantly visible tattoos or other traits that made them one of a kind. Roxas being the kind of person he was, immediately felt the need to get in on that and fuck each and every one of them.

"Stop daydreaming about sticking your dick into a Tau and come on." Xion grabbed Roxas by the elbow and dragged him off, his eyes catching one more glimpse of the striking redhead before the crowd swallowed them and his sight was blocked by a sea of sweaty, dancing bodies that were writhing and colliding into one another.

The five of them ended up in Oxana's room, sprawled all around the space on various pieces of furniture and floor space. Naminé found her spot on the floor of the balcony, soon cradling her yellow bong once again, lighting it up for yet another hit. Rest of the night went rather peacefully as they hung out and shared a laugh after laugh before one after another started passing out as the clock neared three.

Roxas was the last one standing and he took another look around the room, emptying one of Oxana's drawers and distributing blankets to all the sleeping people, chuckling quietly at the sight of a small, brown-haired Sora being the little spoon to the blue-haired slenderman as they had fallen asleep on her bed together.

After shutting the balcony doors, he made his way down, where the party was still ongoing, definitely not as vibrant as it was before, though. The percentage of people sleeping and passed out around the house had overtaken the number of people, who were up and still going, but drinks were still aplenty and Roxas decided he wasn't going to go home emptyhanded today, so he snatched a somewhat suspicious looking bottle of gin off the kitchen floor and found a seat on the window sill he had seen the stranger before with his friends, and started scouting for someone who end his night with.

* * *

 _It took me a while, but here is another chapter for you guys! A wild Axel is flipping around, but we haven't made contact yet, what a bummer, right? At least Roxas now has an inkling of who this strange guy actually is, but what is going to happen next?_

 _Let me know what you think, I've found a new inspiration for this story so stay tuned!_


End file.
